


Nero的布

by XingChenLing



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingChenLing/pseuds/XingChenLing
Summary: 沙雕向。关于Nero的襁褓布。





	1. Chapter 1

“Kyrie！……Kyrie？”

 

小屋二层的一间房门被一把推开，从中传出Nero焦躁难掩的急促呼喊。房门的把手被捏住不放，在Nero无意识的动作下重复着“咔嗒咔嗒”的上下扭转。大男孩的每个毛孔都透露着此时此刻极度不安的情绪。

 

“……怎么了？”片刻后，一楼的屋外传来Kyrie的回应，“Nero？抱歉，麻烦稍等……Tina这边我暂时还走不开的样子……”

 

“……啊。没事，你忙。我不要紧。”

 

是那个最胆小的女孩子啊。Nero想。

 

他和Kyrie住的地方收养了不少小孩子，都是五年前Fortuna事件之后，因为教团的恶行被恶魔夺去父母性命的孤儿们。与Nero自己曾经的境况相似。但也并非完全相同。

 

被Kyrie温柔的声音暂时安抚了躁动的神经，Nero深吸一口气，迫使自己的思维从一瞬间的慌乱中冷静下来，得以开始回忆与思考。引发这一事态的原因其实很简单——他的布找不到了。那块布，Nero的布，黑色的布，他被遗弃在Fortuna福利院门口时，包裹着小小婴孩的那块黑色的布。甚至“Nero”这个名字，都是自这块布的颜色而来的。是他的母亲抛弃他时，所留下的唯一的东西。

 

“冷静一点，冷静地回想一下啊Nero。”他在原地踱着步，拼命地迫使自己朝自己低声念叨，“放在哪里了……这么重要的东西找遍了房间都没有，也不可能……”

 

不可，能？……啊，有了。

 

前段时间东奔西跑正忙的时候，恰逢他那还没想好怎么应对的长辈们回归人界了。下意识地把这件独自一人时缓解不安的专属品带在了身边。所以，他的布，不出意外的话还在楼下的车上。

 

这么一想起就觉得轻松了许多。大大地吐出一口气，Nero活动了下紧绷的肩膀，抬步向楼下走去。

 

是一个阳光正好的午后。楼梯转角处晒得到太阳的地方，小小的男孩安静地翻过绘本书页，抬起头眯着眼向Nero打招呼。

 

“哟，Michael。”Nero走过时顺手抚过男孩暖洋洋的金色发顶，“今天也很有精神？”

 

“您也是啊。午安，Nero哥哥。”牙齿漏着风，男孩奶声奶气、一板一眼地回话道。

 

Nero看着这样的画面，不觉间连嘴角都放松了不少。五年前，这些在动乱中失去亲人、失去容身之处的孩子们的脸仍然历历在目。而那时的伤痛，在今日的暖阳下就像不复存在了一样。

 

他不禁停下脚步，蹲下身来与Michael平视：“午安。今天一天的阳光看起来都会不错。这书……是本好书呢。”

 

“是吧、是吧。”男孩眯起眼笑得睫毛弯弯的，“是妈妈留给我的、最珍贵的宝物喔！”

 

“最珍贵的宝物……是吗。”Nero哑然失笑。抚摸着男孩头顶的动作也不自觉慢下来。

 

“不过现在，Nero哥哥、Kyrie姐姐，就是Michael的爸爸跟妈妈。”天真无邪的孩童接着说。

 

大男孩愣了一下，“噗”地笑出来：“又是哥哥姐姐，又是爸爸妈妈，这样都可以呀？”

 

“可以喔。Nero就是Nero，是哥哥还是爸爸都是Nero。”

 

“这样子的么……”

 

“对！Nero最好了！”

 

轻轻地拍了拍小孩的头顶，Nero有些害羞地站起来，任凭乱糟糟的思绪发酵着，挥手向Michael道别。

 

最珍贵的宝物……么。对自己来说，连面孔都不曾见过、共同的回忆都一无所有的母亲的遗物，也是这样的存在吧。何况，连“Nero”这个名字也……

 

终止了纷纷杂杂的脑内活动，Nero在DMC移动分店杂乱的车厢内地毯式搜索着。此时他没有多加担心，不仅是因为清晰地回想起来了上次见到他的布的地点，还有觉醒之后变得更为敏锐的恶魔直感，察觉到了布上残留下的那一丁点儿独属于母亲的气息。

 

找！到！了！指尖触碰到小沙发下角落里熟悉事物的瞬间，比预料中更为强烈的安心与满足感包裹住大男孩的心脏。此时他太需要他的布了，被勾起的对母亲的思念与渴望远远超乎他自身所以为的想象。

 

Nero几乎是迫不及待地拽回了他的布——下一秒脸色都青了。

 

这不是他的布！绝对不是！

 

他的布伴随他二十多年了，虽然洗得发白，很难辨认出原本的漆黑色泽。但那是Nero的布！从小与母亲分离、男孩独一无二的宝物！

 

而这是什么！这件破破烂烂的黑色体恤是什么鬼玩意儿！天晓得上次他一不留神离开一会儿，两个老东西留在车上干了什么！他们把他的布、Nero独一无二的那块布，弄到哪里去了！？

 

Nero站在原地，大口大口地剧烈喘息着，双眼布满了血丝，同时眼中泪光闪闪。

 

等他找回意识的时候，已经冲到驾驶台上拨通了熟悉的号码，咆哮出在内心捅死了一万次的名字：

 

“Dante——！！！”

 

“Devil may cry。”

 

彻彻底底出乎意料。一个他熟悉又陌生、在此时最不愿听到的清冷嗓音从听筒对面传来。

 

“……”

 

“……”

 

双方都沉默了数秒。

 

Nero感到前一秒还怒火朝天的自己被冰封在原地，石化风干，已过去一亿年。

 

对面您哪位？？？？DMC总店接电话的一定不能是我的老父亲。Nero深以为信。

 

然而短短的沉默之后，听筒对面传来的声音打破了他的信仰：“你找的东西不在。出门去了。”

 

“哦。”那么哪里能够找到他呢。如果口齿没有那么僵硬，Nero认为自己会这样问。

 

“你要找他的话，我把地址给你。”Vergil这样说。然后一阵翻找东西的杂音传来。在Nero持续当机的过程中，非常非常平常地报了一个地址，然后电话那头响起了忙音。

 

机械地放回电话，机械地转身、扛剑、下车、变魔人。

 

像是突然在暂停状态按了播放键，Nero狂暴地怒吼起来一飞冲天，几乎一片空白的脑袋里只有记不起从何得知的目的地地址。

 

“哦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！！！！”

 

甚至想不起来为啥自己突然会飞了这件事。


	2. Chapter 2

残阳如血。

Dnate肩扛大剑，立在尸山血海当中。侧脸的轮廓染上旖丽的鲜红，而背阳的另一边侧脸竟是令人望而遍体生寒。他转动生而湛蓝的眼珠，盯着突然空降在面前、把地面砸得尘埃滚滚的物体。

阻挡视线的灰尘散开，披散着银白长发的魔人伏在呈放射状龟裂的深坑中央，凝望Dante的眼神像是想要生生刮下一层肉来。

“还、给、我……！！！！”

“？？？”Dante弯下腰偏头盯着小孩瞧。

“把、我、的——布！！！还来！！！！”原地不动的魔人突然四肢着地一个蹦跳，像青蛙一样弹跳着黏到了Dante身上——不管三七二十一逮到什么一口咬住。

“痛痛痛痛痛！”被咬了个正着的恰好是胸前突起那块肌肉群……意想不到部位被咬合的奇异剧痛下Dante几乎口不择言，“要掉了！掉了喔！妈咪的奶奶！好痛！要被宝贝咬掉了！”

冲力之下两人黏着在一起跌倒在地。Dante哭叫着一时又痛又爽——屠杀低等恶魔之后的兴奋未褪，突如其来的强烈刺激之下，束缚在裤裆里半硬的器官磨蹭着身上魔人布满细小鳞片的体表。很快他感觉到压制自己的Nero也勃起了。

这也是没有办法的事情。天知道男孩本身对他这位浪荡的叔叔肖想多久了。而此时被羞愤冲昏了头脑，一通极限操作之后近乎无意识的咬合，阴差阳错使他陷入了各种意义上梦寐以求的状况之中。晕乎乎的意识中先是突如其来地闯入了熟悉的母亲气息，这使得狂暴涣散的情绪一下子被安抚了不少。而当他开始意识到身下的人是谁、自己正心满意足地嘴中含着什么时，这点模糊的感知从思维中散尽，这人不知廉耻的发言正好落入耳中。银发魔人的阴茎当场充血勃起，差点抵着Dante呈现同样硬度的部位当场就射了。

经验老道的半魔似乎注意到了孩子眼中浮现出的清明与沉浮。这家伙立刻抬胯挺胸，进一步的猛烈刺激下促使着小宝贝嘤呜嘤呜地释放了自己。高潮的余韵令初经人事的小家伙长声呜咽，在长时间的射精过程中本能般猛烈冲撞Dante的下身，对着近在咫尺的胸脯连啃带咬。

Dante抽着气，顺势拉开裤链解放下身，随意几下搓揉后射在了小孩腿间。这下总该放过我了吧。莫名其妙遭袭的老母亲疲惫地想。

然而他想多了。

恢复神智的Nero依然没有变回人身。银白刘海遮挡额头的魔人保持着趴在Dante胸口的姿势，烧灼的黄金竖瞳直溜溜地对焦在Dante脸上。一溜儿锯齿状的牙衔着Dante的黑体恤磨了磨，呸地一声吐了出来。这孩子说：“我的布！！！还来！！！！”

假装他叔的亲妈：“？？？”

一连串因脑电波脱节，漫长又尴尬的交流之后，Dante状似冥思苦想半天，一拍脑门儿总算是有谱儿了：“哦哦那估计是跟我的体恤搞混了。你懂的嘛，黑麻麻一团，破破烂烂的被你爸那么随手扯开一丢……之后捡回去的时候……”

声音越说越慢、越来越小声。这家伙似乎想起来孩子对他俩的关系仍不知情这件事。再解释下去糟糕晚节不保！

然而此时的小家伙对这些细枝末节毫不关心：“所以！我的布呢！！！！”

“我不知道！衣服是Virgil在洗！”这个问题Dante答得极快，“要找问他！”

“哦！！！！！”果不其然银发魔人一飞冲天。跟他出现时一样的气势，跟个冲天炮儿似的。

Dante手搭凉棚状遥遥望着Nero消失的方向——DMC总部事务所的位置。各方面的求生欲令他仰躺在地，在不同死法的抉择间一时陷入沉思。

 

Nero破门而入的时候Vergil正在查账。生存的本能令这孩子没有选择再一次从天而降。

正襟危坐在平时Dante的专属宝座上，那家伙的孪生哥哥、同时是Nero亲爹的男人头都没有抬一下。他瞟了一眼门口，皱着眉头重新看回事务所二十多年来一眼难尽的账本。过了一会儿，竟奇迹般地在年幼魔人夹杂着委屈嘟嚷的咆哮声中准确回了话：“破布扔了。Dante烂掉的衣服不值得过夜。”

“……………………………………”

又小幅度地关注了一眼门口的方向。Vergil眉头皱得更深了。在周遭一片死寂当中，幼小魔人连绵不绝、如泣如诉的绝望抽噎声显得无尽悠长……

Virgil仍然纹风不动地坐在桌前。但手中的纸页长时间地不见翻动。小孩儿到最后兴许是哭累了，打了个响亮的哭嗝——也正是在此时，凌厉的剑风扫荡而出——吓得Nero鼻涕泡儿都破了。

而远距离斩击的目标显然不是委屈得哭了一地的儿子——恰好出现在门口的某人异常自觉地原地立正，高举双手投降。末了晃悠着线条诱人的赤裸上身，挺起尚且红肿的饱满乳头，吹了声尾调飙上天的口哨：“老哥你就这么性急？想你弟弟成这样？嗯哼？”

“唔？”从Dante前襟斩落的黑色体恤布片随着剑势飘落，忽悠悠地盖到了Nero身上。

“布还你了。”收刀入鞘，Vergil简短地总结。

“蛤？”

“……啊、喔。”在吓回人形的半魔幼崽尚且发出疑惑语气词的同时，他妈干瘪瘪地跟着发出俩音节。

“啊？？？？？！！！！！”

迟钝的脑回路终于画弧归位、无比后知后觉地再三确认气息之后，Nero几乎是呆滞地进行了一系列动作——合下巴，扭头，张嘴。最后暴吼：

“给我站住！！！！！”

妄图降低存在感缓缓遁走的老母亲一个踉跄。


	3. Chapter 3

Dante这个心虚的表现还没做完一半，Nero只觉眼前一花，他新鲜出炉的亲妈就被瞬移来的他爸扛麻布袋似的扛到了肩头上。Vergil二话不说迈出长腿，三两步走进浴室，“砰”地摔上门，干脆利落地终止掉了这场闹剧。

乒乒乓乓的响声紧接着从门的那头传来，但阻隔在外的另一边，Nero沸腾了一天的世界突兀地安静下来。满腔想要接连质问、放声怒吼的硝烟冷却下来，男孩这才记起抹去自己脸上未干的泪痕。他哭过了。在他一度最不愿意示弱的人面前，哭得前所未有的惨烈。那个时候，以为是真的失去了，最宝贵的东西——他唯一拥有，最为珍惜、依赖的有关母亲的全部回忆。由这个把他扔到世上置之不理、又突然出现将一切搅得一团糟的男人亲自毁去，用那样冷漠的语气告知他所珍视之物的毁灭，他是真的、真的绝望了。

然而这是怎么了呢？摩挲着手中还残留着体温的黑布，红晕不受控制地攀上Nero白皙的脸颊。这不是原先那块布，但又的的确确跟他的布是同样的东西、属于同一个人、沾染了那个人的气息。他所爱慕、渴望靠近的对象，的的确确是生育他的人，有着确凿无误一摸一样的气息，使他不由自主地依恋、沦陷、飞蛾扑火般想要靠近汲取。那样的话，他以为的、曾经的，对那个男人暗藏的心意，是真实的吗？抑或仅仅是那份气息对自己天生的吸引所致？

“Dante就是Dante……”缓缓地合上眼，模仿午时Michael所说的、令他倍感温暖的话语，Nero轻声念给自己听，“是叔叔、是母亲，抑或是……都是我知道的Dante。”

事务所暖色调的灯光中，男孩的睫毛轻颤着，这样讲话时的表情近乎虔诚。他的鼻翼微动，隔着门传来的水声、器物碰撞声、两位长辈熟悉的嗓音，混杂在一起落入他的五感之中，迫使他睁眼环顾这变得窗明几净的事务所时，油然感到了一丝烟火气，生出那么一点点对家的希翼。

想来多么可笑。夜幕降临后的万家灯火中，任一户都比这恶魔巢穴一般的事务所都更似人间吧。对着俩至今态度不明、哪儿哪儿都不正常的同胎恋人，在今晚甚至不知道能不能有房间落脚的事务所，这打小被遗弃在外、一朝得知父母尚在身边的孩子，就跟风雪中跋涉了千里的旅人见到星星灯火，即使尚且不明幻觉抑或现实，仍生出了怯生生的欣喜与期盼。

Nero用力地吸了吸鼻子，飞快地横过衣袖去擦泛红的眼眶。

这时浴室的门被一把推开。透过仓促间不及放下的袖口，Nero一瞬间看清了Dante落在自己身上的眼神。他的呼吸在那刻几乎停滞，气管颤抖着才把剩余的空气挤压出来，溺亡的错觉与梦幻般的窒息感让他心甘情愿被此刻的幸福就此吞没。用上了毕生的力气才阻止住自己继续落泪。

仅此一秒的眼神触碰晨露消散般转瞬不见。Dante的眼中又换回了往常的神色。不着片缕走出浴室的男人此时完全地勃起着，敏感的冠状沟处绑着来自阎魔刀地黄色绸带，使他在后穴被彻底扩张开来的状态下还一次都没有射出高潮过。高涨不退的情欲持续折磨着这家伙，将他撑到那刻之后的剩余理智一股脑灼烧殆尽。Dante呻吟着，娇媚地扭动情潮汹涌的躯体，用湿透的后穴去蹭身后哥哥硬挺的部位。仅仅脱去外套、露出手臂的Vergil根本不为所动，哪怕外裤的裆部已经被弟弟黏糊糊的小穴蹭出了深色的湿痕。他熟练地按住Dante的后颈，将这乱扭的家伙禁锢在墙和身体之间，抬眼朝还呆立在门口的孩子看过去。

“过来。”

早已因这过于香艳的画面刺激不轻的Nero差点吓了个激灵。但就跟Vergil在他一片混乱的只言片语中明白了他渴恋母亲的诉求，这孩子在父亲的眼神中竟看懂了雄狮呼唤小兽的笃定。他揉揉鼻子，颇为怏怏地踏入了他父亲分享出的地盘。

察觉到孩子的靠近，喘得支离破碎的Dante轻轻地低笑出声：“怕、什么。我这个哥哥……哈、哈……看起来，凶巴巴、冷冰冰的，这把年纪了其实、啊……他人，好得很。跟年少无知、把我肚子搞大那会儿比，可完全是……呜！”

“闭、嘴！”Vergil硬梆梆地从牙缝中挤出两个字，曲膝将Dante后腿猛地顶在了墙上。上下同时受制的冲击使Dante翘得跟口机关枪似的阴茎冲着墙壁来了个亲密接触，放置了老久、红肿硕大的龟头直接硬碰硬，痛得他长声浪叫、眼泪都飙出来了。没等从这酸爽的痛感中平息，这家伙就又开始嚷起来：“啊、哈、哈……嗯～哥哥、宝宝，放过我了、吧。帮帮我……呜～帮我揉揉，Nero！”

在父亲的存在感笼罩下，一直在勉力控制着自己的小孩几乎是立刻呼吸不稳了。Nero喘着粗气，鬼使神差地把左手伸向了靠近自己这边、Dante身上另一处磨蹭着墙体的凸起部位——燥痒许久、湿乎乎的乳头落入进儿子温热的掌心，Dante这一声出腔的呻吟称得上千回百转，兀自疼痛、又射不出任何东西的龟头都又大了一圈。

仿佛被这情态取悦几分，一直不曾有更多动作的Vergil弓下身，轻嗅起Dante耳边的碎发——在观察到这家伙瞥向自己的泛红眼角后，玩弄般拨上弟弟另一边胸乳，任那小小的肉粒在指间越加发硬、出水。同时被两边或刺激、或温柔以待，Dante沙哑破碎的声音中带上了接近崩溃的哭腔，话都说不清了，流水不止的屁股还朝着父子俩的方向乱拱。

眼看着差不多了，他哥哥一口咬住虎口上方Dante脆弱的后颈，同时松开的手，整条手臂攀上了一旁Nero的肩膀。于此同时，玩弄乳头的右手顺势下移，解开了勒得绷紧的绸带。

硬得麻木的部位遭到解放，Dante一瞬间瞳孔剧缩，本能下想要仰头的动作受限于后颈处哥哥温热的口腔——便在这时，两根灼热的粗长肉棒在年长者早有预谋的掌控下，一前一后嵌入了他长时间欲求不满的湿润穴道。迟来的射精欲伴随着马眼处的尖锐痛感，在前列腺遭受的高频率碾压下来得气势汹汹。

”呜～～～～～～～～～～啊！”长长的呻吟中Dante浑身剧颤，两个涨得硬邦邦的乳头死命往Nero和Vergil手中磨蹭，顶在墙上的阴茎射得一塌糊涂。极致高潮中剧烈收缩的后穴抵死纠缠上心爱之人和儿子赋予他快乐的事物。

从头到尾被掌控着节奏的Nero太阳穴青筋直跳，爽得快要厥过去。初次尝到交媾的滋味也好、进入到朝思暮想的身体也好、与父亲共同分享母亲也好，单独一项都足以令他头重脚轻、忘乎所以，竟就如此寻常地叠在一起化为现实了。记忆中铭刻下母亲那时所给予的眼神，手掌触碰着心上人最为贴近的真实心跳，面对这莫非是梦的疑问，答案显然也是否决的。

不懂得温声安慰，也不清楚如何补偿，半魔双子尽可能小心地收敛起平日性爱中张牙舞爪的暴戾，分出各自属于人类的那一半笨拙的体贴，勉勉强强拼凑出一整份的歉意来。

“好温暖……”

男孩晕乎乎的，浸染在现实当中最瑰丽的美梦里面，无声地轻喃。照顾、呵护他的父亲的手臂，承受、纵容他的母亲的体内，都传来远胜于独自取暖时他的布的暖意。原来一直都是存在的。

真是治愈人心的家族氛围。

……个鬼嘞！

 

END


End file.
